This disclosure relates to optical display technique, and more particularly to a display device and a wearable glasses apparatus.
Wearable displays are generally divided into two kinds of wearable displays of immerging type and see-through type. Wearable displays of see-through type have got more and more attention from people since they allow a user to see a picture displayed by a display and surrounding environment of the user at the same time.
The wearable displays of see-through type can be applied in augmented reality (AR for short hereinafter), and the AR is a technique for applying virtual information to real world and overlapping the virtual information and real environment together in real time and interacting, which is also referred as mix reality. Information that can't be known directly in the real world can be provided to us through the AR, so as to expand our sensing ability. For example, Google glasses is a wearable glasses display device of see-through type, which allows the user to see a real surrounding environment of the user through spectacle lenses of the glasses and allows the user to see virtual image through the spectacle lenses of the glasses at the same time.
The current wearable displays of see-through type usually adopt a multiple layers light splitting structure to implement lightening of a wave guide system, and this structure may enlarge an exit pupil distance and an exit pupil diameter of the overall system so that a watching range of human eyes is relatively comfortable at the same time. However, a manufacturing process of such multiple layers light splitting structure is relative complex, and an ability of mass production is poor, and stray light is easy to influence a quality of a whole picture.
There is another kind of wearable display of see-through type, which uses a layer of semi-reflective and semi-transmitted membrane to implement the light guide system, and it is obvious that it lowers an optical utilization ratio.
Therefore, there needs a new display device which is easy to be manufactured and has higher optical utilization ratio.